


And Yet Tonight

by meradorm



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm
Summary: Somebody requested trans Gehrman. Now there's a fun threesome...
Relationships: Brador/Laurence the First Vicar, Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence, Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence/Brador
Kudos: 17





	And Yet Tonight

Laurence was mildly drunk, but then again, Laurence had a habit of being mildly drunk, and it didn't bother Brador much in and of itself when he summoned Brador to his chambers late at night.

The chambers part, and the night part, were what concerned him. And excited him.

He either wants to slip a dagger between my ribs or screw me, he thought, and really, he'd be happy with either.

He took a look around the room, trying not to seem too hungry about it (this was Laurence, it was all Laurence's, this was who he was, and he was letting him inside). It was nicely furnished and there was a red Oriental rug on the floor (it had been pushed aside for some reason). Laurence seemed to live the kind of lifestyle that took no notice of it, however. There were books and books. Stacks of paper, spilled candlewax on his desk, and empty cups of Turkish coffee. Brador couldn't figure out if he liked the finer things in life and just didn't mind running roughshod over them or if he simply had an artistic indifference to whatever power had furnished the vicar's flat. As usual, the more he found out about Laurence the more of a mystery he was.

He would find a way to keep the key, he decided, and go through all his things later. Why not?

Oh. Gehrman was there. Sitting in the corner, very poorly lit by a fading lamp.

Laurence took a deep drink of wine and quirked his eyebrow at him over the rim of the cup.

"So," he said. "I think the three of us should fuck."

Brador choked on thin air.

"You certainly have a way of getting to the point," said Gehrman dryly, giving Laurence a sidelong look.

Brador's heart quickened. He could have everything tonight if he played his cards right. Fucked Gehrman...well, he always figured if he was right about his proclivities, he could. Gehrman liked him, didn't he? Brador had just been waiting for him to say something, send the right signal...he expected it, even. Been impatient for it. Didn't he realize he wanted it?

And he liked the idea of stealing him right out from other Laurence's nose. Crawling right inside like the filthy creature he was, a killer in the night. 

Because Laurence -

Laurence.

He knew he could never have him. Not even in his wildest dreams.

And yet tonight.

Brador tried to put his head back together. 

"So I was right about the two of you," Brador said slowly. Laurence smiled and sat down on the arm of Gehrman's chair, crossing his legs. 

"Consider it an open secret. Most people do."

He leaned over and kissed Gehrman. Brador's heart jumped. He had never seen two men kiss before.

Laurence studied Brador. Although he was congenial about it, Brador got that feeling he often got from Laurence, that he was staring right through him, knew his innermost secrets.

Not that the tent that Brador was erecting in his pants was much of a cipher.

Gehrman got up and stretched. "I'll start off the festivities, then."

Brador took in a slow breath.

Gehrman gave him one of his reassuring smiles and dropped his shirt to the floor. Underneath there was another, thicker layer, hiding the shape of his waist. Then bandages around his chest. Perhaps he had gotten hurt on the hunt, or...

Ah.

Brador automatically averted his eyes, as if he were seeing a lady undressing. Laurence burst out laughing and took a quick swig of his wine.

"Oh, relax. You're going to fuck the both of us in a moment."

Gehrman still had a masculine ass, Brador noticed (hungrily) as he stepped into some sort of harness device and adjusted the leather straps. There was a polished wooden cock sticking out the end of it. The wood was dark, and somehow itself masculine, and Brador found his cock stiffening imagining what it must be like to have a partner who never goes soft. Gehrman could fuck him all night, he thought desperately. He'd never get enough of him. 

"Well," said Laurence, suddenly businesslike. "Won't do to just stare, eh?" He gave Brador a friendly shove, and Brador toppled on his knees in front of Gehrman.

Gehrman settled in a chair.

"Just do what comes naturally, boy," he told him.

Brador looked up at Gehrman, mouth hanging open.

"Umm," he said, and slid it into his mouth. He tried to angle it to press against Gehrman's center of pleasure, and he smelled the scent of wetness mix with the smell of leather as he worked his way down Gehrman's cock. He wanted to get as close as he could to the source.

"Mmph!" he mumbled, gagging, throat working, inhaling hard through his nose, forcing himself to stay down. He started to bob his head, spit running down his chin, letting the strap move rhythmically against Gehrman. Gehrman kept a firm hand on his neck. Brador paused to come up for air, then licked around the base of the strap, tasting Gehrman where his harness met his body. His - come, almost? was that the right word for his wetness? - was foaming over the leather straps. Brador nibbled on one of them, sucking off the taste. 

Laurence sat and waited with his hands folded in his lap. Brador tried to look at him out of the corner of his eye. He wanted him to watch this. Wanted him to like it. Even, he thought, with a certain type of viciousness, see Brador get off his lover better than he could.

He closed his eyes and slid Gehrman's cock back down his throat, returning to it with renewed vigor. Gehrman's breath was harsh. He was close, thought Brador. Does Laurence do this to him? Does he do it this quickly? This well?

Laurence stood up and clapped his hands together. "Well," he said. "Can't let the two of you have all the fun, can I?"

He touched Brador's waist, guiding him up. Brador was annoyed with himself at how swiftly and easily he responded to his touch, how natural it felt to be led by him. He forgot about Gehrman immediately.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," said Laurence, with a warmth that made Brador flush. He helped him out of his vest, then took him by the shoulders and turned him around so Laurence could unbutton his shirt. 

Laurence kissed him as it dropped to the ground. And again, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Brador was a hungry, clumsy kisser, and his mouth was on Laurence's as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world. He tried to force his tongue in, which made Laurence go "Mm!" in surprise, and then laugh, and then kiss him again, but gentler.

It almost felt like he wasn't being used.

But, of course, he was.

"Use me," he begged him. He wanted to say he didn't care, he didn't mind, but it wasn't like that. He needed him to know that he wanted it too. 

"Hmm," said Laurence. He lifted Brador's chin up, studying him, then cast a languid look back at Gehrman. "How should we do this, love?"

Brador got the mental image of Laurence with a measuring tape and sextant.

"I want his mouth back. You've had enough," Gehrman said, with a desire that sent chills down Brador's spine.

Laurence bit his bottom lip, grinning. "Get down on the floor, then."

Gehrman got out of his chair and knelt. "Come here, boy," he said.

Laurence touched the top of Brador's head, lowering him down. Brador got on his hands and knees and crawled to Gehrman. He saw his saliva shine on the polished strap. His cock throbbed.

He could hear Laurence behind him, and before he went back down on Gehrman (forgetting everything for Laurence, again), he turned his head to watch him take himself out of his trousers and give his cock a few indifferent pumps. He was long, not too thick, and well-formed. His hand looked beautiful gripping it, male and firm. Brador felt his heart ache. For such a stupid reason, he thought.

Laurence spat on those perfect fingers.

"I want to see how tight you are," he told Brador, getting down on the floor with them. He pushed his legs apart and worked his fingers in. Brador gasped, his back arched - _Laurence was touching him._ He ducked down on Gehrman's cock, trying to disguise the fact that his face was burning, gripping his thighs, trying to focus on the fullness in his mouth and throat and not the fact that Laurence was finally, finally...Otherwise he'd lose it right then and there. 

As if he knew what he was thinking, Gehrman touched his hair.

"Slow down, lad," he told him. "It's all right." 

Laurence sat up and kissed Brador's hair. (Or Gehrman's fingers, or both. Brador wanted to think it was for him.) 

"Someone hasn't been fucked properly in a very long time," he said. "Or ever? No? Well..."

He leaned forward and whispered. Brador felt his breath on the back of his neck. "I hope you have fun." 

Then he gripped him by the hipbones, positioned himself behind him, and rammed the head of his cock in.

Brador let out a strangled sound around Gehrman's strap. He tried to mumble Laurence's name, but it wasn't working. His legs shook.

"Relax," Gehrman whispered. "Ease up, boy."

Brador felt all the tension go out of his body. Laurence slid the rest of the way in, and Brador felt his body give in gently to him. Laurence made a low, satisfied sound.

"You're doing very well," he told him, holding still, giving Brador time to get used to his cock.

Brador didn't want time to get used to it, didn't want time for his head to clear, he wanted to get fucked hard by Laurence, and he wanted to get fucked now. He moved his hips, trying to thrust backwards on his cock, Gehrman's strap half hanging out of his mouth.

"All right, all right!" Laurence laughed low in his throat - scoffed. His grip tightened on Brador's hipbones, and he started to fuck him right and proper, somehow, in a way that felt like him, smooth and cold and demanding. 

Brador realized that Gehrman was watching Laurence, his lips parted. He could feel their eye contact. No, Brador thought fiercely, this is for me. For me.

He moved the strap at the angle he now knew Gehrman liked, worked it until he heard Gehrman gasp, felt him twitch and shiver and go still. He pulled out of Brador's mouth, and Brador, finally free of him and given over totally to Laurence, fell forward on his face, cheek pressed to the cold floorboard.

Laurence fucked him. He fucked him artfully and with precision. He fucked him with a strength and speed Brador wouldn't have expected from his slender frame, and it was too much, it was all too much, he loved him, he needed him, he wanted this - he wanted this so much - 

"Don't let me come yet," Brador gasped. "Slow down. Please slow down. I want this to last. I want this to - oh, Laurence..."

Laurence didn't even slow down while Brador came onto the floorboards, harder than he ever had in his life. He slid shaking to the floor.

"Fuck!" Laurence muttered, looking back at Gehrman as he pulled out. "Was hoping I'd manage to get off first."

He gave Brador's shoulder a friendly shake and clambered up on the bed with Gehrman. 

"You'll have to finish me off."

"I can do it," Brador mumbled into the floor. "Just give me a minute...let me give you my hand...I just..."

"You've done enough," said Gehrman gently, as if he was doing him a favor. Brador sensed malice, but maybe he genuinely thought he was.

Gehrman took Laurence in his arms as he settled onto his lap.

"Do you need me to work you open?" he asked him.

"I can do it myself. I was always faster than you anyway."

"Some of us understand the importance of foreplay - " Gehrman's voice broke off and he hissed through his teeth as Laurence moved down on his strap.

He put his arms around Laurence's waist as Laurence fucked himself on his strap, and kissed his shoulders, his neck. Laurence closed his eyes, tilted his head back for him, and made the sweetest sounds Brador had ever heard, light and gentle and easy. 

He thought he'd lay there in a jealous pool of his own come, but then Laurence reached for him, and it was the finest moment of Brador's life. He crawled up to the bed and Laurence put an arm around his shoulder and let him kiss him, and Brador tasted something in it, his love for Gehrman, and he would search for it in Laurence's mouth, in the mouth of others, for the rest of his life.

Laurence came gently, almost tenderly. Brador felt his breath on his lips.

He slid off Gehrman's strap and down to the bed, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

"You can go now," he murmured to Brador. 

Brador could tell that Laurence wanted to be touched, to be held, but he wasn't willing to do it in front of him.

He picked his clothes up off the floor and put them back on, his hands shaking slightly. He tried to think of something he could do - give Laurence a brief kiss, touch his hand, _show_ him - but he couldn't think of anything that would be welcome, and so he simply said "Good night."

Silently, he slipped out into Laurence's city.


End file.
